Las nubes son bonitas
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: "No quiero que me dejes nunca" le decía a veces. "No te dejaré" a veces, le solía contestar.


Hola gente : D tanto tiempo u_u sí lo sé, los que me conocen dirán ¿para cuándo Rosas Artificiales? :s ahm….

Esta vez me encuentro aquí con un Shikasaku, pareja de la que me he enamorado últimamente *-*, wiii espero que les guste: D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi-senpai *¬*

**Advertencias: **Lime, pero tan leve que no sé para que lo advierto D8

_**Las nubes son bonitas…**_

"_El amor no es la compañía –o no lo es solamente- sino el camino, y el deseo de andar y de sentarse un rato a ver correr las nubes" Gala_

Salían… algo así -citas no eran- a menos que las citas consistieran en tirarse en el pasto del bosque de la vuelta de tu casa, a ver las nubes, y descifrar sus formas abstractas…

Ella solía desviar la vista del cielo, para mirarlo cada tanto, él podía sentir sus verdes ojos analizándolo, pero era muy problemático mover el cuello para enfrentarse a ella.

-Se parece a Akamaru- rió Sakura de pronto, tan espontáneamente, que el sonido alegre le erizó la piel- mira sus tiernas orejas- agregó tapándose la boca para reprimir otra carcajada.

Difícilmente una nube tendría orejas, pero su forma se asemejaba factiblemente al gran perro del Inuzuka. No quiso borrar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro moreno_, ella era tan especial…_

A veces, le gritaba, o simplemente le gritaba al viento; a veces lloraba desconsolada, sin ningún pudor, a veces reprimía sus sollozos al punto de parecer quejidos apagados. Ciertas veces reía a carcajadas, como en ese instante, y otras veces, una sonrisa sincera bastaba.

A veces lo odiaba y le reprochaba su forma cansina de hablar y sus actos vagos, otras veces lo amaba, y lo dejaba que la tomara, justo allí, donde solían tirarse al pasto, simplemente a ver las nubes.

En ocasiones le decía que lo amaba, en ocasiones sólo se lo demostraba; en ocasiones la veía venir cansada, con las heridas del alma, suplicando que la curara, a veces lo hacía y a veces simplemente le hacía compañía, sin hablarle, "estoy aquí, puedes tocarme" sus silencios bastaban.

-¿Para qué lo tienes tatuado aquí si lo llevas en la frente la mayoría del tiempo?- le inquirió un día él, con la pereza escondiendo la intriga, mientras levantaba su blusa roja, y le acariciaba el abdomen plano.

El tatuaje del símbolo de la Hoja estaba pulcro, en la parte baja de su estómago, con tinta china negra.

-Llevo a mi Aldea en la cabeza, la llevo en el corazón, y la llevo en la piel…-

Él podía entenderla a la perfección.

Algunos días él llegaba tarde, con su paso lento, y ella corría al verlo venir, le estampaba un beso, y lo demás venía solo. Algunos días, ella lo esperaba acostada en el pasto, esperando que él la acompañara en silencio, sin tocarla, nada era necesario.

A veces él le sonreía, con los párpados caídos, y en esas ocasiones, los brazos delgados a su alrededor, le llenaban el espacio vacío.

A veces él no llegaba, y ella esperaba por horas, sentada sola, mirando las nubes, hasta que anochecía y lo veía llegar, con polvo en el cuerpo y las heridas sin cicatrizar. A veces llegaba demasiado temprano y al ver la silueta de mujer hacer sombra a su lado, disimulaba el hecho de que le urgía besarla.

Que lo amaba, le solía decir, a veces, se conformaba con un yo también, a veces, le suplicaba con la mirada que le dijera lo mismo.

Sus ojos hablaban por sí solos, pero a veces decían tantas cosas, que no decían nada…

Todo ocurría a veces, no había rutina entre ellos; a veces la tocaba lento, sin prisa, delineando cada parte del cuerpo femenino, a veces lo hacía rápido, brusco, casi como un animal.

En ocasiones era ella quien dominaba, y él se dejaba llevar; en ocasiones los dos peleaban y al final, los dos terminaban ganando.

Todos hablaban de ellos, especulaban; ellos a veces los oían y reían, a veces simplemente los ignoraban.

A veces ella no venía sola, venía con el rubio a cuestas, con la mirada azul oscura, tan oscura, que las lágrimas brillaban; a veces él los curaba a los dos, y secaba sus lágrimas; a veces simplemente los acompañaba, sin emitir sonido, con la mano tendida por si acaso.

En ciertas ocasiones, él no venía solo, Chouji y sus patatas, Ino y su vanidad, hacían del bosque un lugar ruidoso y alegre.

A veces se peleaban con el mundo, a veces los amaban todos.

Sólo una vez él le dijo te amo, espontáneamente, con su voz clara y sin bostezar, mirándola a los ojos jade. A veces se acordaba y sonreía, a veces se acordaba y lloraba.

A veces se decían que morirían juntos, viendo las nubes, tirados y con el bastón descansando en lo verde del bosque, ciertas veces, se besaban como si fuera el último, tal vez mañana ya no habría nubes.

Algunos días llovían, y ellos se dejaban mojar, sacándose la ropa. Algunos días el sol quemaba, y ellos se justificaban "hace mucho calor, la ropa sobra".

"No quiero que me dejes nunca" le decía a veces. "No te dejaré" a veces, le solía contestar.

¿Qué es el amor? Se preguntaban a veces, a veces sabían que respuesta dar…

En ocasiones, a veces, ya iban pasando los años.

A veces preferían vivir juntos, a veces sólo mirar las nubes en compañía del otro les parecía especial.

A veces se preguntaban qué se vieron, a veces les era demasiado obvio.

A veces en ocasiones, pero nunca dejaron de estar juntos, ¿por qué? La respuesta era simple: porque se amarían, _siempre…_

**Fin- Owari da!**

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**

Editado


End file.
